The present invention is in the field of systems, methods, and computer program products for automatic cloud provisioning based on related Internet news and social network trends.
Cloud computing is a comprehensive solution that delivers information technology as a service. It is an Internet-based computing solution where shared resources are provided like electricity distributed on the electrical grid. Computers in the cloud computing environment are configured to work together and the various applications use the collective computing power as if they are running on a single system.